


Watching You

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Creepy, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse envies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Until Arakawa tells me to get out, I'm just playing in her sandbox.  
> Written for the prompt of 'escape' for the LJ community, fanfic_bakeoff.

X X X

It’s late. You’re sleeping. And I wish I had your body.

Not yours, really, I want mine. I envy you the feel of the sun on your skin, the way you squint against its sudden brightness. I can’t remember what stew tastes like any more, or what Mom smelled like. I don’t know how I see, but it’s not the way everyone else does. Maybe like an animal does. I remember reading a long time ago they don’t see colors and neither do I. I think I ‘hear’ more by sound waves reverberating against my armor. I don’t have the same senses as you do. I think it’s changing me.

I know I should feel guilty for watching you while you sleep. I hear you sigh, and lean closer. Shifting on the narrow mattress, you whisper something that might’ve been a name. Your sleep shorts bulge at the crotch. I can’t remember what it was like for my skin to flush, or even how my penis stiffened when I peed. I asked you about it once before, when we were a few years younger, and you couldn’t even get out any words.

I read up on it while you slept. I get bored, sometimes, reading alchemy texts. I’ll read anything. I never showed you the coverless novel I found, the one about a couple’s sexual adventures. Reading about erections, about thrusting into mouth, vaginas, anuses – I wondered how it _felt._ You can’t tell me – I know you too well. I know why you hide in the bathroom, but you’re still a virgin.

Your body arching, you let out a groan. Tomorrow morning, you’ll be embarrassed, need a shower. Maybe you’ll jerk off in there where I won’t hear you.

You have that escape. I wish I did.

X X X


End file.
